Andrea
by xraescully
Summary: Mulder watches Scully and finds out something he never knew about her.


TITLE: Andrea  
AUTHOR: XraeScully  
EMAIL: DISTRIBUTION: Yes, but please let me know

Rating: NC-17  
Category: Story (S)  
Keywords: Mulder/Scully/other slash fic  
Spoilers: None

SUMMARY: Mulder watches Scully and discovers something he  
never knew about her.

DISCLAIMER: The X-Files characters belong to 1013 and Fox  
Corporation.

Authors Notes: This story doesn't take place at any  
particular time in the X-Files, just know that Mulder and  
Scully have been together for seven years. Enjoy!

X X X X X

The X-Files Office

5:45 PM, Friday

"So, Scully, any big plans for this weekend?" I asked, trying to pry conversation out of her.

"Actually, yes, an old friend is coming in for the weekend, and we have some things planned." She said while she finished typing up some autopsy reports.

"Anything in particular?" I was prying, trying to find out if this old friend of hers was a guy or a girl. Hopefully it was a girl.

She looked up at me, "Why, Mulder?" She looked at me like I had an alterior motive, something other than just friendly conversation.

I tried to look innocent, "I was just trying to make conversation. Is that okay?"

She sighed, took off her glasses and looked up at me. "Nothing in particular. Andrea will be in town for the weekend, actually she's been here most of the week, she is a lawyer, working on some big case, I don't know. Anyway, we are going to get together, go out, and have some fun. God knows I need to have some."

"Oh, sounds like fun. So how do you know her?" Prying again, but I wanted to know everything I possibly could about Scully, and very rarely does she talk about friends of hers.

"We went to High School together. Her father worked for mine that is how we met."

"Oh, yeah, so she knows all sorts of good things about you, can I meet her?" She looked up from her report again.

"What do you mean all sorts of good things?"

"Oh, I don't know, just things." I said, trying to play innocent again.

"I don't know if I want you to meet her Mulder, who knows what you would say to her."

"How rude, Scully," but I didn't get to finish, her phone rang.

"Scully. Oh, hi Andrea. Yeah, of course we're still on." She talked for a few minutes and I pretended to absorb myself into a file that was lying on my desk, but of course I was eavesdropping. "Okay, eight at the Naughty Nine. Sounds good, see you then." She hung up and I could feel her looking at me. I ignored her, pretended like I didn't hear her, but I had a feeling she had wanted me to hear where she was going tonight.

She finished up the report she was working on and got up to leave. "Mulder, I'm going home. I'll talk to you on Monday."

"Okay, Scully." I kept my nose buried in my file. The Naughty Nine, huh, Scully, not the place I thought you would ever go, but you constantly surprise me, I thought. I just might have to make a surprise visit to the Naughty Nine tonight.

XXXXXXXX

The Naught Nine Bar

8:30 PM, Friday

I walked into the bar and the place was packed. I didn't think that I would ever find Scully in the crowd. The music was loud, but good, and I decided to get a beer. I walked over to the bar and ordered a Bud Light. I turned to face the dance floor, looking for Scully. She wasn't hard to find, her red hair stood out among everyone else.

She was in the middle of the dance floor, and it looked like she was dancing by herself. I was a little ways away, but she looked good as ever from where I was standing. I made my way through the crowd so I could get a closer look, but I stayed hidden so she didn't see me.

It was even better than I had hoped when I got close. She was wearing a pair of jeans that were very tight, and showed off her nice little ass perfectly. She was wearing a tiny little tank top that showed every curve, no signs of a bra. Her hair was sticking to her face in places that were sweaty. She had more makeup than usual on, her eyes were dark, and she looked so sexy. I grabbed a chair at an empty table that still allowed me to watch her shake her ass out on the dance floor.

The waitress came by and I ordered another beer. 'If she keeps on like this, I might have to order more than beer,' I thought to myself. At first it looked as if she had been dancing alone, but then I saw a woman who must have been Andrea. Scully was waiving her over. She was a good looking woman. The kind that Scully thought I was attracted to. Tall, leggy, blond with big boobs. Little did Scully know, her little red headed ass did more for me than any blond ever had.

Andrea came over and started dancing next to Scully. She had on a short black skirt and a tight shirt that showed off her assets as well. They chatted for a few minutes until the song changed. It was a song I didn't recognize, with beats that you could feel through your whole body, and it had a sexual sound to it. I watched as Andrea grabbed the back of Scully's neck and pulled her towards her. Scully let her pull her and even put her arms around Andrea's neck. 'Now what is this?' I asked myself. I sat up in the chair and leaned forward.

Maybe they were just dancing, girlfriends did that once in a while, or so I've heard. They dance with each other and it doesn't mean anything. I thought that was what was going on with Scully and her friend, until Andrea put both her hands on Scully's ass and they started dirty dancing with each other. I didn't know what to think. So, I ordered another beer and continued to watch. This was the last thing I had expected to see when I came here tonight. I watched them dance and I thought it was getting hot in the place.

Then something totally unexpected happened. I looked down and Scully was staring at me. She hadn't stopped dancing, but she was defiantly looking at me. I thought she was going to be pissed to see me there. But the weird thing was she didn't look pissed, she actually had a funny look on her face, something I had never seen before. I watched her run her hands down Andrea's back and grab her ass, hard. That made my cock jump up in my pants. I took another drink of my beer. Scully kept her eyes on me as she moved with her friend. When I could get a good view of the sides of both of their faces, Scully leaned in and grabbed Andrea behind the head and pulled her closer. Their lips touched and I spit out the beer I had in my mouth.

'What the hell?' I asked myself. No way could I have just seen that. I closed my eyes and rubbed them. But sure enough, when I opened them, Scully was in a full lip lock with another woman. When it was over, Scully looked back up at me and winked. I didn't know what to do. I got up to go to the bar, adjusting myself, I needed a stiff drink. Scully watched me; I could feel her eyes on me the whole way.

I was standing at the bar waiting for my drink, not daring to look back at the dance floor, for fear that it wasn't real, when I felt a hot breath on my neck. Someone grabbed my ass with both hands, and I turned around to find Scully's friend Andrea in front of me. "So, I hear your quiet the peeping tom." She said, checking me out.

"I, uh…" I didn't know what to say to this woman. She had just come off the dance floor from what was about as close to having sex with someone on the dance floor that you could get, with the woman I had fantasies about on a regular basis. How was it possible that Scully was batting for the other side?

"Don't worry; she's not a lesbian if that is what you are thinking." I shook my head, speechless. "She's just teasing you, but she is a damn good kisser and that ass…" She walked away, shaking her own ass. I turned to pick up my drink, not knowing what to do with myself. I turned around to have Scully now standing in from of me.

Her hair was combed back out of her face and there were beads of sweat forming on her collarbone. That's all I could stare at. "Mulder, what are you doing here? Were you following me?" She asked, she sounded amused. I'm glad she thought this was funny. For once in my life I was at a loss for words.

"No, I, uh, I was just here, I was…" I couldn't even come up with anything. I looked into her eyes. They were burning holes into mine, I could feel it.

"Don't lie, Mulder, your no good at it. What did Andrea say to you, I saw you talking to her."

"She said you weren't, uh, you weren't…"

"Gay," she finished for me. I nodded. "That's it? Huh, well, it's true if that is what you're worried about. Don't worry too much Mulder, you still have a chance, but tonight, I am going home with Andrea, and she's going to fuck my brains out. So go home and think about that. Good night Mulder," She rubbed up against me and I could feel her nipples hard against my chest, and I'm sure she could feel me on her stomach. "Don't hurt yourself." And she was gone.

I stood there, helpless. "I wouldn't mind getting a little piece of that, if I were you, man." came a voice behind the bar. I turned my head to look at him and he was watching Scully walk off. "Too bad she's with that blond over there." Sure enough Scully walked up to Andrea, laid another kiss on her, looked back at me and left the building. "She seemed interested in you, though."

"We, uh, work together." I said, and laid a twenty on the bar and left. I went home, took a cold shower, which did nothing for me. I tried going to sleep but ended up jacking off to the vision of Scully fucking another woman, and fell asleep with thoughts of that in my head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scully's Apartment

11:24 AM, Saturday

I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to go talk to Scully and not just on the phone. So, here I am at her apartment, trying to decide if I should knock or not. Before I even had the chance to decide, the door opened. It was Andrea. She looked at me, smiled and turned back to Scully who was holding the door open for her. "Well, I suppose I'll see you next time I'm in town." She leaned in and gave Scully a kiss. Then she turned to me and said, "Maybe next time you can join." And then she was gone. I stared down the hall in disbelief.

"Mulder," Scully was saying my name, but I barely heard her. I looked back at her and she had a classic Scully look. Hand on her hip, eyebrow raised to the sky.

"Did you really…" She cut me off and pulled me inside.

"Did I really what?" She was asking, walking into the kitchen and leaning against the table.

"Did you really sleep with her?" Scully laughed a little.

"I wouldn't say I slept with her, what we were doing didn't involve a lot of sleep." She had a weird smile on her face; she knew what she was doing to me.

"So you, uh, the two of you were," I couldn't get it out. Yeah, I watched movies like that all the time, but I had never been confronted with the situation in real life and not when it involved someone that I was very, very attracted to.

"Fucked? Yes Mulder, we did. And it was good. It's not the first time either." She saw the look of astonishment on my face. "What, surprised that Agent Scully likes sex?"

I nodded, and steadied myself on the counter across from her. "No, I just didn't think that you were, err, into women." I broke eye contact with her, feeling embarrassed.

"One woman, Mulder. I'm not into women. I've never been with another woman, just Andrea."

"But you said she was a friend from High School. Your dad's were…"

"She is a friend from High School. A very close friend, obviously. She's the first person I ever had sex with, Mulder. But, as much as I enjoy fucking her, that's all it is, just a fuck. We remain friends, but when the opportunity arises for us to get together for a little fun, we do it. But believe me, Mulder, I am into men." She started walking towards me. I moved away from her, not sure what to do.

"Scully, I just…" She didn't let me finish, but I didn't mind, because I wasn't sure what I was going to say. I had backed into the wall and she was about a foot away from me. I noticed for the first time she was in a tank top and a pair of skimpy underwear.

"And not just men, Mulder, one man in particular. He's tall, dark and handsome. His nose is kind of big, but I like it. Pounty lips that I just want to suck on, ring any bells?" She asked, I didn't answer. She took another step towards me and she was against me. She placed her hands on either side of my head. 'Isn't this supposed to be the other way around?' I thought. "So, tell me Mulder, why did you come to the club last night?"

"To see you," I answered honestly.

"And what did you think would happen?" Her nose was touching mine she was so close.

"I don't know, we would have a couple drinks, dance, and go home."

"Together?" I shrugged my shoulders. She leaned into me, and put her lips on my ear. "You were watching me Mulder, like a dirty little pervert at a peep show. I knew you were there from the moment you walked in. Did it turn you on?"

She was being so dirty, and I didn't know what to do. This is so far from what I thought the conservative Dana Scully, MD would act like. "Yes, I couldn't stop watching you, didn't want to."

"What about when I kissed her? What did you feel?" She pressed her hips against me, I moaned.

"I wanted you." She kissed me ear and moved her head to the other one.

"You didn't want me before?" I shook my head that I did want her before. "Oh, I see, you wanted me even more, but you thought that you couldn't have me. Hmm, too bad Mulder, I would have taken you home last night if you would have been a little more, lets see, responsive." I was shocked.

"I didn't know what to do."

She looked me in the eyes. "Why, Mulder, you didn't think that quiet conservative little Dana Scully wouldn't like to have wild sex, like to be fucked every once in a while, have multiple orgasms? Is that too hard to believe?" She looked a little hurt, I shook my head no. "Well, no one ever asked, you never asked, Mulder. So, the question now, Mulder, is what are you going to do about it now?"

I stared at her for what seemed like an eternity. I could feel her weight on me, her breathing was heavy and her eyes were half closed. I leaned in to kiss her. She pulled back. "Come on Mulder, how long have you wanted me?" I started to say something, but she stopped me. "Don't tell me Mulder, show me. Didn't you hear anything I just said?" She looked a little hurt.

It took me a minute, but I got what she was saying. I grabbed her arms and pulled them away from my head. I grabbed her waist and turned her so she had her back to the wall. I leaned in and slammed my lips against hers so hard her head hit the wall. She didn't seem to mind too much. I let her go and ripped her shirt off, exposing her nipples that had been driving me crazy the whole time she was leaning on me. I leaned down and took one in my mouth. When I was done with it, it was bright red and starting to bruise.

I wanted to slow down, but I couldn't stop myself. Seven years of tension and want came out, I thought that I was being too rough, but wasn't this what she had asked for? If she didn't want it, she would have stopped me, I was sure of that. I let her go and started tearing at my own clothes. Somehow, I managed to get out of my jeans and t-shirt. I tore into Scully's lips again, placing my hands on her ass and squeezing. I realized that her underwear were still on and I tugged at them. They came off easily. I lifted her up so her face was level with mine and she wrapped her legs around my waist. She weighed close to nothing, and I slammed her back up against that wall, sliding into her in one fluid motion. She moaned into my shoulder as I pounded into her.

As much as I wanted to, I couldn't keep up that position much longer, so I let her down and pulled her back against my chest. I buried my nose in her hair and pushed her into the living room. I looked around the room and pushed her against that back of the couch. I pushed her shoulders down so she was bent over the couch and I slid back into her. She let out a loud moan as I pushed myself fully into her. I used her shoulders as leverage and moved behind her. Sweet release was only seconds away, but I wanted to see her face when she came.

So I stopped, pulled her to floor and moved on top of her. I pulled her legs up and rested them on my shoulders as I slid back into her. It only took her a few thrusts before she was tightening around me and broken sounds were coming from her throat. I held off as long as I could so I could watch her beautiful face. But, before she was done, I was going. I felt like I was going to explode and the next thing I knew, I was laying on top of her, breathing hard into her hair and she was saying something to me.

"So, how long, Mulder?"

"Seven years," I whispered in her ear.  
"Seven years, and that's all I get?" I laughed, she really did like sex. Good, so did I.

"I'm not done with you yet." And I picked her up and took her to her bed.

END

X X X X X

Please let me know what you think!


End file.
